


Light Our Star

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Hux's day has been bad enough. He doesn't need Kylo Ren making things worse. Or does he?





	Light Our Star

Since it seemed like everything else that could go wrong already had, General Hux expected a Resistance fleet to drop out of hyperspace any moment. He even remained on the bridge for nearly thirty minutes after the last crisis had been resolved, just waiting for something else to go wrong. But it seemed as if things had finally calmed down. Not knowing when he might have another chance, he took the opportunity to head back to his quarters.

He’d been called to the bridge after only a few hours of sleep after a navigational error caused them to end up in the wrong system. Before he’d managed to solve that issue, several others had cropped up in a relentless series of incidents. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought someone was deliberately causing havoc, but the only person who would do that was thankfully off ship.

All Hux wanted to do now that things had calmed down was return to his quarters and hopefully get a few hours of sleep before he needed to return to the bridge. He stepped inside the door, almost surprised he hadn’t been called back to deal with another fire or some other new problem. But he’d made it back and he was determined not to answer any calls for the next several hours.

He removed his gloves and cap and sat them down on a table with his datapad, then quickly removed his boots. As he walked towards his refresher, he noticed something out of place on his bed. He froze and looked at the large lump, instantly knowing what it was but not wanting to believe it.

Kylo Ren was supposed to be off on a mission somewhere. Hux rarely knew the details of the knight’s missions, and he didn’t particularly care, but he did know when he was supposed to be back on the _Finalizer_. Under better circumstances, he’d have checked the logs immediately, but he was far too tired. Seeing just when Ren’s shuttle arrived could wait until he’d gotten some sleep.

And that was Hux’s real concern about finding Kylo Ren in his bed. He was not in the mood to do anything besides sleep, but clearly, Ren had other ideas. It wasn’t unusual for Ren to come to him after being away for a while. In fact, it was normal for them to show up in each other’s quarters whenever either of them wanted sex. Until now, they had never turned each other away.

They didn’t talk much during their encounters, and Hux hoped that Ren didn’t jump on him as soon as he woke up. He knew he probably should have immediately woken him up and sent him on his way, but Hux wanted to delay the encounter. He went to the refresher and showered quickly, hoping that perhaps Ren would be gone when he left.

When he stepped back into his room, Ren was right where he’d left him. He looked peaceful enough that Hux almost considered leaving him there. Ren’s quarters weren’t far away and he could go there to sleep. But he wasn’t about to put his uniform back on, so he stepped over to the bed and shook the other man.

“Ren,” he said. Slowly, the other man’s eyes opened.

“Armitage,” he mumbled. “You were gone.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Don’t worry. I showered first.” He rolled over on his side. “Come on.”

“No, Ren. It’s been a long day and I only have a few hours before I have to be back on the bridge. I am not in the mood for sex.”

“Good,” Ren said. “I’m not either.”

“Then why are you here?” Hux couldn’t imagine any other reason for Ren to be in his bed, or at least, he couldn’t think of any plausible reason. Their relationship was about sex, nothing else.

“I can tell you now or you can stop wasting time and get in bed and sleep.”

Hux really wanted to climb into bed and fall asleep, but he couldn’t do that with Ren there. They didn’t sleep together. Not like that. At the same time, Ren certainly had a point - every moment he spent standing there was a moment he wasn’t sleeping. 

“Just remember,” he said as he pulled the blanket away so he could crawl under it. Thankfully, Ren was wearing clothes. “No sex.”

“I don’t… I just…” Ren seemed to have trouble forming a complete thought, but Hux was beyond caring why. He got into bed while Ren was still stammering and turned away from him. He’d just have to trust that Ren wouldn’t do anything, and if he did, Hux would just have to insist he leave.

Almost as soon as he’d settled down, an arm wrapped around his waist. Hux opened his mouth to demand Ren get out of his quarters, but he quickly realized that he was only holding him. It was a bit strange, but not uncomfortable. Ren pulled Hux close and he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

“Missed you,” Ren murmured.

Everything else had gone wrong that day, so adding his relationship with Ren to the list wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t realize it until Ren said those words, but he actually liked the idea that there could be more between them. Maybe in the end, it was the one thing that went right.


End file.
